


a little conflict [for you and for me]

by narryy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domestic arguments, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narryy/pseuds/narryy
Summary: kyungsoo and jongin get into a little domestic argument which leaves kyungsoo in tears and their four friends [seulgi, joohyun, junmyeon and yifan] come to help with this little problem.





	a little conflict [for you and for me]

**Author's Note:**

> just a fic from my AFF account!

kyungsoo walked across his and jongin’s living room, fluffing the cushions meant for his red velvet sofa, trying to make their apartment as tidy as possible before they receive their guests for their annual christmas dinner - it’s not a really big thing and it’s only joohyun, seulgi, junmyeon and yifan, but it’s always polite to put your best effort in, plus kyungsoo’s always been that tiny neat freak.

he spots his husband snoozing on the sofa with a feather duster posed in mid air, as if dusting the air was going to do some good. as funny as it looked, it certainly didn’t bring a smile to kyungsoo’s face, instead only making his stomach go into knots because of his mini panic attack. 

“jongin hyung! wake up! they’re about to arrive soon and this place needs to look spotless!” kyungsoo cried.

jongin lifted an eye open, feeling a little too tired from cleaning the house with his tiny lover. he woke up specially early for kyungsoo today to brew his favourite bon cafe morning coffee, frying some eggs and hash browns, along with toasting some toast making sure to slather a lot of butter. just the way kyungsoo liked it. his efforts to please his husband didn’t stop there though.

he continued to help with most of the cleaning, since kyungsoo was suffering from a bad back by vacuuming the whole apartment twice [due to some fussy requests], proceeding with cleaning the dishes as kyungsoo cooked, decorating the christmas tree and having to re-decorate it as it was ‘too messy and looked too much like yixing’s tree outfit’. but that’s all okay because he loves the younger so much and his patience for him was endless.

at least up until now.

“babe, chill out, they’re not gonna be here for at least another two hours and i think the house looks spotless, there’s nothing to worry about, the food’s all ready and honestly all we need to do is relax and have some kaisoo time”, jongin expressed as he got up from the couch and took kyungsoo into his arms, burying his head into the other’s shaved one.

kyungsoo pushed jongin out of the way, “hyung! you made the sofa all wrinkly and look! the feather duster’s just lying on it with all its dust particles that’s definitely going to stick onto the surface! everyone’s gonna think that we’re poor and dirty! and you’re not even clean! you’re all sweaty from the house work you barely did and you’re just in my way! my back is hurting so-“

jongin cut kyungsoo off, angry from his last statement, “are you even listening to yourself? honestly, this little ocd problem of yours is getting onto my every last nerve. the sofa looks fucking perfect here and seriously? i didn’t do anything? who cleaned this whole fucking place twice? who had to redecorate the tree? who had to clean the dishes continuously, twice?? all for a tiny man who thinks he can act all bossy with someone he can bully? where’s your respect for me, hm? just shut the fuck up and don’t even talk to me.”

as soon as kyungsoo’s eyes started to water, cheeks reddening from humiliation and that same overwhelming feeling, jongin immediately regretted his outburst.

“okay, if that’s how you feel then. i’m sorry,” kyungsoo said meekly, voice getting heavy with each word voiced. he turned on his heel as he dropped the pillow he was holding and walked into their bedroom, not forgetting to lock the door. jongin’s heart fell as he exhaled harshly.

 

not long after the argument, the doorbells rang excitedly, signalling the arrival of their four good friends. jongin exited the kitchen, setting out the last dish, all clad in his ridiculous sweater that he and kyungsoo bought at pull and bear’s latest sale. he opened the door, only to be pushed to the side by joohyun and seulgi as they excitedly enter, calling for their favourite egg-head. at least junmyeon and yifan walked in with a word of greeting and hugs to jongin.

kyungsoo exited their bedroom at the call of his name, making sure to glimpse at the mirror to check his still very puffy eyes [he’d been crying the whole time]. he took a deep breath and put on his best smile as he embraced his favourite girl-friends tightly. 

“kyungsoo-ah! why are your eyes so red? were you cutting onions? or were you watching titanic before we came?” seulgi inquired as she pulled away from the hug, taking in his current appearance. jongin shifted nervously, knowing that he was the cause of his misery and he wanted nothing more than to scoop kyungsoo into his arms and kiss away all his tears and apologise for his uncalled words.

“it’s nothing seul, i just…didn’t have…enough sleep from…last night,” kyungsoo tried to say as he kept in taking in gulps of air in between his words, ending his sentence with a large sniffle. he was literally on the brink of breaking down into tears at this point.

“kyungsoo?? are you crying?” junmyeon exclaimed worriedly, reaching out to give him a mini cuddle.

“no…” he said, letting a tear slip before breaking down into tears again for about the nth time that day. 

the four went into state of worry and looked to jongin curiously as he didn’t really attempt to make a move to comfort his husband. jongin felt their questioning stares on him, so he went to kyungsoo and half heartedly tried to enclose him into his body. but that didn’t really work out since he was pushed away.

“so, uh, what exactly happened?” yifan asked.

 

after much scolding from his friends along with a book smacked onto his head, he found himself locked in his and kyungsoo’s bedroom with his husband - not that he couldn’t unlock it himself but his friends were expecting to hear some smooching and lip-smacking noises and he didn’t really want to unlock it as this was his attempt to reconcile with kyungsoo.

he turned to kyungsoo, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, after much contemplation on what he was going to say. he walked to the front of kyungsoo, squatting to his height, taking his hands into his and looking at him into the eyes.

“baby, i’m really sorry for what i said just now. you know i didn’t mean it. i’m not mad. i was just really tired and whatever came out of my mouth was rubbish. i know you wanted to make the house perfect and that’s so good of you. i just wasn’t appreciating your hard work enough. i take back everything i said. i don’t think you’re bossy and i really don’t mind your want of a tidy house, i mean because of you, our house looks amazing! i love you so much, lovey. now stop crying okay? i want to see those eyes happy and wide and where’s that beautiful smile of yours?” jongin prompted kyungsoo, bringing his fingers to the corners of his mouth, drawing up a smile which did stay.

“really jongin? you mean it? you’re not angry with me?” kyungsoo asked shyly.

“of course kyungie. i’m not angry, okay? i just want you to smile and gimme a big kiss! i’m afraid i’m suffering from a lack of vitamin k.” jongin pouted cutely.

kyungsoo giggled before leaning in to comply with jongin’s request. jongin grabbed the back of kyungsoo’s head to deepen the kiss, drawing out a muffled moan from his husband’s thick lips. kyungsoo brought his arms up to hook behind jongin’s neck as jongin began to lift him from the bed. kyungsoo wrapped his legs around the older’s waist tightly, trying to be as close to the one he loved dearly. they were just about to take it a step further until they heard the door click open, revealing four identical knowing smirks on the other side.


End file.
